The Other Reed
by SusieMinnesota
Summary: What happens when an most unexpected member of the Fulton's family joins the Ducks, goes with them to their biggest competition yet, doesn't get along with Portman and makes Fulton's life a living hell?
1. Chapter 1

This little fic takes place post D2 and preD3 with no mention of D3

I don't own the Mighty Ducks characters, but if I did I would want Portman and Fulton, the amazing Bash Brothers, who star in my story.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Fulton speaks:_

_What the hell is wrong with the world? I finally get my chance to skate in the most important tournament in junior sports and guess who shows up…my sister. I mean I love her to death and I would do absolutely anything for her, but this has just gone too far. Since when does she play hockey anyways? She's a tough girl, I'll give her that but she isn't really Duck material. The team already has two enforcers and Portman and I don't need a third. Unfortunately, Coach Bombay doesn't agree with me._

Earlier that day:

"We, the Ducks, are going to be competing in the Junior Olympics in less than 3 weeks." Coach Bombay announced at practice.

"The what?" Charlie called back over the noise that was the usual before practice chaos.

"THE OLYMPICS!" Bombay screeched back.

Every Duck stared at the coach in shock, myself included (and Fulton Reed, Bash Brother and enforcer extraordinaire does not stare in shock).

I guess it finally registered with everyone because Connie and Julie began squealing, Banks, Averman and Charlie started jumping up and down (kinda pansy like now that I think about it), the rest of the guys started slapping hands and Portman and I decided to be the mature ones and beat each other up (to cover our true excitement).

"We will be leaving in 3 weeks for Lillehammer, Norway to compete with the best junior Olympic hockey teams in the world. Iceland will not be our only difficult opponent and since we have a pretty good record with them already, I figure that our only competition is the Russian team, who has won the last 4 hockey gold medals."

"Holy Shit, so they've won like 4 years in a row" Portman bellowed

"Um, actually that means they've won a gold medal every 4 years, because this competition is held only every 4 years, so technically they are on a 16 year winning streak" Averman pointed out "Sir" he added nervously, as Portman did look like he could swallow any member of the team, whole…well except me.

"Fuck…"

"Portman, settle down man." I interjected. "We can beat 'em, just the way we did with Iceland"

That got a cheer from the rest of the team. brushes off shoulders I do know how to make things better around here.

"Now, if we want to beat the Russia team, who I guarantee will make the Iceland team look like a Pee Wee Hockey team, than some changes need to be made in our practices and our line up.

"Not Captain Blood!" Dwayne moaned.

"Yes, Captain Blood, but a nationally endorsed Captain Blood not just a commercially endorsed Captain Blood"

"Huh??" Connie questioned.

"Remember the distraction in a fire in a barrel?"

"Yes" we all answered.

"None of that"

"Yes" Luis said

"But, practices will be intense and I will have to make a few player changes"

That got us all a little nervous, who was going to get cut?

"Now I know what you are thinking, no one is leaving us. Russ told me earlier that he would not be able to go with us so that gives Charlie a slot on the team roster. Instead of Goldberg as our starting goalie I decided that after her great save in the championship against Iceland, Julie will be our new starting goalie. I hope you don't mind Goldberg."

"Well, not really, I do miss snacking on the sidelines, so good luck Julie. You got big shoes to fill." Goldberg replied

"And big pants" I added, for good measure.

Everyone laughed, even Goldberg.

"Now I was thinking that our best defense against the Russian team" Bombay began

"Is a good offense…" we all droned.

"Actually no, I was thinking our best defense is a good defense. Portman and Fulton you two are the best enforcers I've ever coached, but I can't have you both out on the ice at all times and when I do take you off the team suffers, so I decided to bring in another one."

"What!!!" Portman and I yelled.

"We don't need another guy to help us." Portman said

"I know that."

"So what are you saying?" I asked

"Well I'd like you to meet Team USA Duck's newest enforcer, defenseman…Melanie Reed."

Holy crap, it's my sister.

* * *

I hope you like my start...review if you are compelled to do so... 


	2. Chapter 2

I thought that I would post two short and simple chapters tonight!! Yay!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

_Melanie Speaks: Seriously, my brother is a dip shit sometimes. For the last 17 years he has harbored under the misconception that I, Melanie Angelina Reed, do not understand sports. It may be partly true, but I know hockey and I know it better than he does. I guess being the only girl in with 4 older brothers…well it sucks most of the time, but you do learn a thing or two about defending yourself… and hockey. On the all girl teams I played on back home I was a tough defender, I mean I am not that tall (5'6), but I can pack some power in my punches and shoves. I don't consider my self to be fat, but I have some curves and some meat in places where I would rather that they not be. I guess that is what makes me intimidating, that and my big mouth. I can't stand when guys think that girls are meek, weak and brainless…and I show them._

Back to practice:

"Holy crap, it's my sister" exclaimed Fulton.

"Heya Ful, I bet you didn't expect me to be here, did ya?" I answered him "You never thought I was good enough to play on an Olympic team and guess what? Here I am!"

"Jan recommended her to me after he saw her play. Apparently, she has been known to "bash" boys and girls twice her size and she's one of the best shots on her team." said Coach Bombay.

"A girl…you sent a girl to play defense? You sent a girl to replace the Bash Brothers" the other big guy on the team fumed.

"Ya, I'm a girl. So what? You wanna do something about it bigot? Oh I'm sorry was that word too big for you? I figured that your brain was in your biceps, my apologies oh ignorant one" I shot back, boy was I livid. Who did he think he was? Oh I knew who he was; Fulton told me all about his best friend and fellow Bash Brother, Dean Portman. Fulton told me, with admiration, about Portman's large track record with females and his snide remarks to the other girls on the team. They may take it, but I won't. I came prepared to fight and I was going to get a fight.

"You better watch it girly"

"Who are you calling girly?"

Fulton flew in between us. I saw from his face that he couldn't believe that his sister and his best friend could hate each other that quickly.

"Guys, quit it." He pleaded.

I stuck my hand out to Portman.

"I'm Melanie Reed, younger sister of Bash Brother Fulton Reed. Lovely to have met you, Dean Portman."

Stunned, Portman took my hand in his significantly larger one and shook it. I noticed his hands were strong but soft for such a tough looking guy. I mean…forget I said that okay? I walked back to Coach Bombay so that he could introduce me to the rest of the team, which he did. Then he sent me out for a test run with the rest of the team.

Let's just say that I kicked some ass and leave it at that. I knew I would, I mean come on I was MVP of my team, that's saying something.

"Good practice, Mel" Fulton said as he ran to catch up to me so we could head to the dorms together.

"Thanks Ful. I bet you didn't expect me to take out Goldberg and Averman at the same time." I answered.

"Actually, I didn't expect you to take out both me and Portman. He was pissed. I was impressed. I guess I taught you something."

"You wish."

He pulled me in for a hug.

"I missed you Fulton"

"Me two, Mel."

"Now, are we going to go down and get something to eat?" I asked as I pulled away from him.

"Of course, now I can show off my gorgeous, smart and tough sister to the rest of the guys, though that shirt is a little much Melanie."

I pouted "How so?" Okay, so the V-neck was a little much, but I am proud of my 36D chest and I sometimes I like to show it off. Maybe some of the guys on the team looked good off the ice too. I mean Adam Banks and Luis were pretty cute. Then there was Portman. He does seem like a gigantic, sexist oaf, but I am a healthy heterosexual female and I am not blind; he did have nice hair, dark eyes, that careless bad boy image and I don't even want to start on the rest of him. What am I thinking? I must be more tired than I thought.

"Earth to Melanie" came my brother's voice in my ear. "You up for a hot dog eating contest?"

"Eww. Fulton. I am a lady and we do not eat like animals" I responded in my best imitation of a women of high society.

"But, but you always did at home" he stammered

"Well, than no reason not to here." I sprinted away from him, leaving him stunned and eating my dust.

I love my brother I really do.

_Portman speaks: What the hell happened today?_

* * *

Yeah Melanie...she's kinda crazy already... I will get more into setting detail and the character of Melanie in the proceeding chapters...and hopefully the chapters will get better. 


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe that people are actually reading this...thanx for reading it. I wrote this little fic on a day when I was on a Mighty Ducks kick and I decided that I wanted to write a story about Fulton's sister because I eventually wanted to read what I had written. That was a lot of usage of the word "I" which is actually a letter not a word but hey whatever. I just wanted to inform all of you that I will be putting the rating of this story up to M for reasons to be disclosed later…including but most definitely not limited to language. I hope that everyone understands how the story changes POV. The person speaking in the italics continues to tell the story until there is a new speaker in italics etc.

* * *

_Fulton speaks:_

_So, I guess having a little piece of home with me here in Olympic training was a good thing…for awhile anyways. Mel is smart as hell (I just rhymed…friggin sweet) but sometimes she can be pretty stupid. Let me explain._

I took off after Mel, as fast as my large stature could carry me. (which wasn't all that fast) Thank god neither of us are long distance runners, so I did not have to go very far before she tired out too.

"I win." I wheezed.

"That…gasp…wasn't…gasp…a race…gasp." She replied.

"Why did you run then?"

"Why not?" she shrugged.

Ah Melanie, the impulsive one. Even as the only girl in our large family, she was always trying to get attention. You would figure that she would be pampered and spoiled rotten, but she wasn't. She refused to be treated any different from her brothers and was as independent as they come. That's just as well; Mom never had time to bother with a girl. Listen to me, I sound like our family was from…I don't know…the ancient times where no one had any time to bother with a girl child because she couldn't carry on the family name. Mom just worked a lot and never had time to distinguish between her daughter and her sons. Not that it ever seemed to bother Mel. Come to think of it nothing ever seemed to bother her.

When our dog died 4 years ago, I never saw her cry and when Dad died ten years ago, I never saw her even look sad (though she was only 7), she just looked angry and I even I cried; all the Reed brothers cried, but she didn't. I tried to be the good big brother and comfort her, but she wouldn't let me. Sometimes she just seems so distant and other times she's out of control. Maybe it's just me.

Since then she's buried herself in her school-work, her music and her writing (and her hockey…as I have recently found out). I don't know how she does it, but somehow she does.

I remember once, when we were kids and Mom and Dad had gone out for the night leaving me, Mel and our next oldest brother, Chris, with a babysitter. Mel decided that it would be fun to strip down and run around the house naked, just to annoy the babysitter. Obviously, we did and we got in a lot of trouble for it, but nothing would keep Mel from doing what she wanted. When she was 6 and I was 7, Mel stole a pack of gum from the supermarket. I remember that the only person she told was me and I felt so guilty for knowing she had stolen that I brought the gum back to the store and told them that I did it. My dad beat me senseless for something I didn't even do, but that never bothered me because Mel is my little sister and I would do anything for her.

When my mom found a pack of cigarettes in Mel's backpack, I took the blame. When she crashed our uncle's car (at age 13), I took the blame. When my mom was missing a necklace, a bottle of perfume and some makeup…well I drew the line at that….but you get the idea. It's not like she ever asked me to do all of these things for her and I wonder if she ever knew what I did….

Now don't go thinking that Fulton Reed, Mr. Bash, is a pushover; you would have done the same thing, wouldn't you?

From what I have seen, she has calmed down from her wild child years. I say calmed down, but that is entirely relative. I mean that she doesn't go streaking through the house when other people are there (I hope), but she does get into the normal teenage trouble: shop lifting, underage drinking, prostitution, marijuana, drug trafficking and the mafia. Alright, so I'm kidding about all of those, but I do know that she smokes and something has been making her crazy while allowing her to do all of the work that she has to do, but I hope it isn't drugs.

"…gasp…Fulton?" she asked

"What? Smoker's lung got you down?" I answered.

"Shut up!"

Mel slapped me in the chest, swung open the door to the cafeteria, flipped her long black hair behind her and strutted away from me.

_Melanie Speaks: _

_ So, I made a few mistakes when I was a kid…who cares? That doesn't make me a bad person. When I started playing hockey three years ago, I was up at 4:00 every morning, then school, then after school games, then I had my job where I baby sat for 4 terrors, then home at 10 when I did my homework until the wee hours of the morning and I managed to keep a 4.0 grade average. Yeah. I know I'm a basket case, and I can hide it pretty well but not from Fulton. He thinks he's Mr. Sensitive and he can sort out anyone's emotional problems, well he can't._

I noticed the male heads of the team turn as I walked into the Cafeteria, how typical. I mean it could be that I was a new face and they'd only seen me in my hockey gear, but I couldn't help getting a bit creepy out by the way Mendoza was staring at me…greasy little man. So I did the only thing I could think of and squeezed in between him and that goon Portman.

"My face is up here buddy" I snapped at Mendoza.

"Really? I didn't notice because I was too occupied watching the way you gracefully carried yourself into the room." He suavely replied.

I couldn't help but snort. This guy was a smooth talker, but from what I had seen he was better with his lines than his feet.

"Jealous that I can stop?" I asked, my voice dripping with sweetness.

That earned a glare from Mendoza and a chuckle from Portman.

"You know, you're good with the comebacks babe" he said. I turned in his direction.

"First of all, my name's not babe; second of all thank you. I try."

"What's your problem with guys? You don't seem to like us."

"Ever thought maybe I just didn't like you?"

"And she shoots a dagger through my poor heart" he dramatically acted out being shot in the heart.

"Oh knock it off Portman"

"You don't even know me." He said seriously

"I'm well aware of that fact."

"Why don't we go out for ice cream tonight and you can get to know me?" he suggested and edged a little closer to me.

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"You know, I really don't know…babe" and with that I got up from the table, leaving Portman gaping behind me and made my way out of the room and outside towards the room I will be sharing with Julie and Connie, the two other girls on the team, until we left for Norway. It would be cramped but it was only for a little awhile. I hope they leave me alone.

God, is that shaking, me? I think I have enough left to cure that. I reached into my pocket.

_Portman speaks: _

_ Fulton was right his sister is cold and those blue eyes of hers are ice. I don't think I've done anything to her. Have I? No seriously, have I? I could feel her shaking beside me. I didn't think that I was that intimidating._

"Shot down Portman" Goldberg taunted from across the table.

"Yeah, yeah, funny little goalie, would you like to keep your spleen?" I shot back.

"Yes, sir" Goldberg slauted, looking a little scared.

Fulton slid into the seat that Melanie had just vacated with a tray piled with donuts, cookies, French fries, 3 hamburgers and 4 slices of pizza.

"Dude, is that all for you?" I asked.

"Yeah! Isn't that awesome."

"You are gonna get so sick man"

"Probably. Where did Mel go?"

"Oh the Ice Queen, she left."

"What'd you do?"

Why do they always blame me? "What do you mean what did I do" I asked defensively.

"He asked her out" Averman put in cheerily.

"Oh great…you what?" Fulton shouted at me.  
"All I did, was see if she wanted to get ice cream with me and she said no and left. No harm done."

Fulton shrugged his shoulders and dove into the pile of food on his tray.

"I'll never understand her and the things she does" he sighed

"I doubt it bro"

I'll get the low down on her later from Fulton, even I know better than to interrupt him when he's carbo loading. I waved my good byes to everyone and headed towards the gym to pump a little iron and maintain my six pack.

_Fulton speaks: _

_ She's gone way too far this time. You'll never guess what fell out of Mel's pocket when I chased her. She needs help and fast._

_Melanie speaks: _

_ Shit, shit. Where is it?_

* * *

Yea so this as turned to angst but hey its okay. The line "would you like to keep your spleen" was lovingly ripped off from America Psycho. 


End file.
